As is known, the juicing of oranges, lemons, grapefruits and other citrus fruits in order to be able to enjoy their juice, drunk on its own (and/or with sugar or water) or as an ingredient for cocktails and other beverages, is very widespread.
In order to be able to perform such juicing, it is therefore possible to proceed manually, by gripping each half of the citrus fruit, cut beforehand, to then compress forcefully its external peel, thus producing the outflow of the juice, which is usually collected in a glass or other container.
In order to speed up and optimize this operation, numerous automatic or semiautomatic devices are known, however, which in various manners are capable of providing the desired juicing and are therefore used widely both for domestic and most of all professional uses (for example in bars, discotheques, restaurants, etc.).
These constructive solutions, however, are not devoid of drawbacks.
Often, in order to be able to arrange inside the covering shell the various elements assigned to juicing, conventional devices are in fact too bulky, and this is evidently not welcomed by users.
Moreover, most commercially available automatic devices are conceived and designed for professional environments and therefore are scarcely suitable for domestic uses (for example for private dwellings), especially due to their costs and to the complex activities for maintenance and cleaning that are periodically required.
Moreover, it must be noted that many conventional constructive solutions are ineffective in managing peels, once juicing has occurred, thus forcing maximum attention on the user to prevent soiling the immediate vicinity and/or unwanted accumulations of the peels.
Last but not least, it should be noted that consumer demand for juicing devices that in addition to meeting the above mentioned requirements are also capable of autonomously performing the preliminary cutting of oranges (so as to be able to feed the device with the whole orange) is increasingly high, this activity being instead often entrusted to the user (or performed by devices that have an even greater complexity and cost and therefore often out of reach for private individuals and not only).
The aim of the present disclosure is to solve the problems described above, by providing a device that is capable of juicing agricultural products such as citrus fruits and the like in a practical and easy manner.